In This Moment
by Nichaqueen68
Summary: Life for Bella Swan changed after the Cullen's left. She changed everything about herself and even moved to Texas. What happens when she is reunited with someone from her past? What secrets is she hiding and who exactly is Don? SM owns all characters that you don't recognize. Some things might be found as triggering. Rated M for language, drug mentions, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my new story. Yeah I know I haven't updated my last two, but I lost inspiration as well as being lazy as all hell, sorry. But I will be working on those and this one as much as I can in the next few months. The updates will probably be extremely slow for all of them though. I hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes and errors are mine.

 **NOTE:** ** _Things that are bold and italicized is Bella talking to Don and things like_** _this are Don talking._

 **THERE ARE MENTIONS OF DRUG RELATED THINGS IN THIS STORY AND PROBABLY SOME OTHER THINGS THAT ARE CLASSIFIED AS TRIGGERING LATER DOWN THE LINE. IF YOU FIND THESE THINGS UNCOMFORTABLE OR TRIGGERING PLEASE EITHER DO NOT READ OR PROCEED WITH CAUTION. I'LL TRY TO MARK ALL OF THE BAD PARTS THOUGH.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Izzy, Izzy!" I heard my boss lady, Ange, calling. I snubbed out my cigarette and turned towards her voice.

"Yeah," I called, smoothing out my clothes and straightening my position. She walked around the corner and stopped when she saw me.

"Your break is over. You're needed at the bar," she said.

I nodded my head and said okay.

She nodded and turned away to go back out. I almost sighed in relief, when she froze. Shit.

She sniffed the air and turned back to me, her eyes cold. "Is that smoke I smell? Isabella are you-are you using again?"

My eyes grew cold. "No." She sighed. "Good 'cuz if you are I'm gonna have to fire your ass and you know that I have no qualms or hesitations in doing it."

I glowered at her. "Do you think that I would do that shit again, especially after what it almost cost me? Are you that much of a brainless old hag to insinuate something like that?"

"What did you just say to me," she said in a hard voice.

 _Yes, Yes tell her exactly what is on our mind_ , whispered a sultry voice in my mind. _Tell her exactly_ _what we feel._

My voice lowered to a hostile tone. "I said are you that much of a brainless old hag? You can stand there and say that you fucking think that I'm doing that shit again? If so you are fucking stupid beyond belief."

Her face fell into one of shock.

 _That's it; show her that you hold nothing for no one._

"How dare you," she glared.

I laughed. "There's no need to play stupid Ange. Everyone knows you don't like me. You've been trying to get rid of me since day one. The only reason you won't fire me is because I know your dirty little secret and I'm the best damn employee here. So do me a favor and save the brainless, hateful old hag bullshit for someone else."

She looked murderous and I loved it. She reared her hand back and snapped it forward, trying to slap me.

I caught her hand mid-air and tightened my hold until I saw her face flash in pain.

 _Hehehe good. Good Isabella_ , said the voice.

My face darkened and I damn near growled at her. "Try that shit again. I swear, if you think your living in hell now, I will teach you the true meaning. By the time I'm done you will be way past the point of begging for death."

She looked into my black eyes and saw a glimpse of Don and the true hell we could both raise. She let out a shudder of fear and then anger replaced it.

She broke from my grasp and tried not to whimper in pain and look pissed.

"Let me tell you something Isabella. I. Am. Your. Boss. Disrespect me like that again and I will have your ass fired in a heartbeat. I am by no means a brainless hag. I'm only letting you keep this job because I know you need it. Now get back to work," she said storming out the door.

I laughed. I would love to burst her little bubble of 'authority' but I promised I wouldn't.

I shook my head and walked out to the bar.

"Yo Iz," called a voice. I looked over to see my co-worker, Syd (as she likes being called.) Her raven black hair was falling in her face and her forest green eyes burned bright. She wore a plain black tee-shirt that stopped at her curves and black skinny jeans. She wore combat boots and no accessories. Her outfit suited her flawless pale skin and complimented her body. It also showed off her size C breasts and her curves for days.

 _What I wouldn't give to have another night with those._

I shook my head, ignoring the voice, and answered.

"Can you take that half of the bar? I'm kind of overloaded."

I nodded my head and helped out, but seeing as she took care of most of the work I just waited.

My thoughts turned down memory lane, and I thought of how I was when the Jerk off left me in the forest to die.

I almost died of hypothermia and then went damn near catatonic. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I had nightmares of being in wars and battles full of vampires. It was like I was living in another lifetime. After a while I started snapping on everyone. A therapist (Charlie's fault), my friends, the teachers, and Charlie himself (when he suggested the shrink), were not safe from my wrath. This led to my institutionalization quite a few times. I started hanging with the wrong crowd and changed my look and personality. After a bad incident I got institutionalized for almost a year, and then I got out. Not even a week later the red-headed slut came and abducted me. She had me for almost TWO YEARS before the bitch died. I somehow got back to Forks and did it all again. The alcohol, the parties, the drugs, I did and even hosted or housed it all. Somehow I made my way to Texas and after a freak out I ended up hugging myself for a while. I only just got out a year ago.

I found an apartment and later on 'stumbled' into this bar, The Catalyst, and got a job. Me and Angeleah don't get along though, never have and never will.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by a gruff voice asking for a bottle of Jack. I looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair (ponytail) and dark brown eyes. He had a beard and his skin looked old, pale, and wrinkly. There was also a clear sign that he hadn't washed himself or his hair in a years' time. I wasn't talking about color when I said dirty. He had on a black leather jacket and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt on under it. He paired it with leather pants and some black chucks. All in all he looked...

 _Ew._

 ** _Well I'm glad we can agree on something_** , I told her.

I grabbed the guys' bottle of Jack and collected the money. I took the necessary steps and leaned back on the bar, watching.

I watched as some people danced, while others were drinking and playing games. There was a cloud of smoke in the air and the smell of sweat everywhere. I saw a lot of regulars and waved when I caught their eye. They would wave back and some would come over and talk.

Throughout the night I found myself drinking and mingling with the others. Don had a long running commentary on everyone and everything. I could tell she was getting antsy towards the end of the night though.

Ange came out and 'scolded' me for not working. I just laughed and pointed out that my mingling and hilarious commentary were the only thing that's keeping her bills paid. Most people came to see me and Syd anyway.

She stormed off and everybody started laughing.

The rest of the night went well. I danced with people, provided a lot of entertainment and drunk a lot more.

When the bar closed Syd came over to me. "Damn girl, how much did you drink?"

I counted off. "Only about 2 bottles of Jack, 1 bottle of Bacardi, 15 shots of vodka and maybe 6 beers," I said.

She shook her head. "I'm surprised you haven't died of alcohol poisoning yet."

I giggled. I found irony in that statement, considering how we met.

We both know damn well that she can drink and hold her own as well as I can.

"Come on, let's get you home."

After 15 minutes of walking, stumbling and almost trips (all me) we arrived at my house.

She led me to my room and I passed out before I even hit the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Thank you to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. It makes me happy to see that people actually like the things I write. I know this chapter is short so I might update twice today.**

 **Any mistakes are mine as I don't have an editor. Criticism is welcome also. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Jasper pov)**

I was running. I had to get the fuck out of that house before I actually ripped Fuckward and _pixie_ bitch a new one. How could he do that? They saw what the hell happened the last time he let a human into our world. As for Alice...let's just say the bitch will burn.

I ran fast and hard, trying to get as much distance between me and them as possible. I ran straight to Texas and ended up with Peter and Char. I got back on my natural diet and took my place as the Whitlock coven leader.

The Major and Our counterpart were happy to be back.

We all resided at the ranch but we moved around a bit to the different houses.

We ended up back here in Texas, after taking care of business, 5 years later.

We had a routine set. Hunt, train, relax, fuck (whoever), then do it again a few days later.

One day Peter's gift went off saying we needed to go to a club. I thought he was bullshitting me but decided to go along with it.

I dressed in a black shirt that showed off my muscles and some dark blue jeans, with boots. Peter dressed pretty much the same. Char wore a pair of leather pants, a white, red, and black shirt with some kind of design on it, and black knee high boots.

We left and ended up at some club called The Catalyst. We walked inside and sat down ignoring everything.

There was a heavy cloud of smoke and the smell of sweat in the air. There were people dancing and drinking, others playing games.

As I watched the humans a waiter came over and we ordered drinks. I watched as she walked to the bar, and

tried to hand the girl the slip. She shook her head and pointed to the other girl and hopped across the bar.

As I was watching her the Major became antsy and had an undercurrent of impatience. I wonder why?

 ** _Major, why are you impatient?_**

 _No reason, now pay attention._

I watched as she walked over to a table and stole a guy's shot of vodka. He looked ready to start a cussin' out that would make a sailor blush, when he realized who it was.

He smiled. "And just why in the hell are you over here, stillin' my drink lil' lady?"

I heard the smirk. "Because I can and if you know what's good for ya, you'll scoot your ass over so I can sit my pretty lil' ass down."

I froze, that voice was familiar. I don't know where I heard it before, but I'll find out.

He laughed and scooted over. "Now you're right about your ass bein' pretty, but what is it doin' over here?"

She stole another guys drink and downed it in one go. "I'm just makin' ma nightly rounds. Providin' ya'll some entertainment in this dank, dark place of ya'lls lives." She sat her ass down between the guy and another.

"Well if you're providin' the entertainment I can think of one way to get the ball rollin'," he said winkin'.

I growled. Did he just suggest that they have sex? I think I startled Peter and Char, because they stopped their impromptu dry humping session and looked at me. I just shook my head at them and focused my attention on the girl.

"Now, now Chrisse. You know you already used your one free night, now it's gonna cost ya."

I watched as she ran her hand through his short brown hair and yanked his head back to look her in the eye. Blue eyes meeting...judging by her hair color, brown maybe? She kissed him on the cheek and stole the unopened bottle of Jack. She downed a few gulps and closed it.

"So since you stole my shot what do I get," 'Chrisse' asked.

She put her bottle down and yanked his head to look at her then smashed her lips against his.

The Major growled.

 _He better fucking stop right this instant._

I growled low in my chest, wondering why that pissed me off. I watched for the rest of the night as the girl drank, flirted, and danced more. At some point we left and when we did I was horny as hell from watching her all night.

When we got home let's just say it was tiring and rather eventful.

I don't know who the hell that human was, but I plan to find out. And when I do I plan to make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Welcome to chapter 3 of ITM. I would like to thank everyone who commented, Favorited, alerted and everything. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one. Let me know what you think.**

 **The songs used in this chapter are Blue by The Birthday Massacre and Darling by Eyes Set to Kill. The lyrics are not mine I got them off of a website.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Bella POV)

When I woke up the next morning I felt like hell. Literally it felt 20 macs and a monster truck decided they wanted to run over my head 20 times each.

I groaned and looked around. I found some 800 milligram Ibuprofen and one of Syd's famous hangover remedies. God, I love that girl.

I quickly downed the pill and drink, and then stumbled to the shower. I quickly hopped in and took my usual thirty minutes then got out.

I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an Asking Alexandria band tee. I walked to my couch and curled up with my phone. I was reading a fan fiction about some book that involves vampires. I can easily say they got everything wrong, but it's still a good read. It was late as all hell and I was at an extremely filthy part when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where the fuck are you? Your shift started TWO HOURS ago!" Syd, of course. I looked at the time and face palmed. Ange is gonna have a fucking field day with this.

"Oh shit," I sighed. ", I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and ran to my bed room.

I pulled on some more skinny jeans (black) that looked like they were painted on. Then I pulled out two different shirts and couldn't decide which to wear. I could wear a black and grey corset that made my boobs look amazing or a plain black crop top that showed a lot of skin.

 _Go with the corset. It has amazing stitches and accentuates_ , Don said.

Where in the hell has she been all day?

I decided not to ask her and shoved the corset on. I hooked it in the front and tied the pink ribbons up on my shoulders. I added my favorite necklace. The design is a silver cross and it's held on a long chain. With the addition of mascara, eyeliner, and fresh black nail polish (thank god for quick dry) I was ready to go. I put on my black combat boots, adding my black gauges and tongue ring as well. I decided to forego the snake bites.

Putting on my half jacket and grabbing my phone I ran to the bar. I arrived 30 minutes after the call. I checked the time and swore. I forgot about my set. I ran to the bar and called out to Syd.

"Hey Syd can I have my usual shots?"

She grabbed a bottle that was damn near gone and poured my drinks. She then proceeded to fill me in. "Girl it's about damn time you got here. What the hell were you doing, you know what, never mind. The story is that you had an appointment with a Therapist and they couldn't change the time. If she doesn't believe you then give her this number," she handed me a number on a piece of paper, ", and tell her to ask for Hopkins."

I was impressed. This isn't the first time Syd had covered for me but it is the most elaborate one yet. There was just one problem though. Ange would never believe me going to see a Therapist, willingly at least. Eh oh well.

I tossed back one of my shots. "God you are such a life saver. Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Well there was this one time when we were fu-"

"Okay, okay bitch." She laughed.

"You might want to get up there before Queen Bitch comes around and tries to cancel it. The people are also getting pretty restless."

I toned into my surroundings and saw people gathering around my stage area. The air was buzzing with their excitement and impatience.

I downed my other shot and ran to the stage. When I came into view people started cheering. There were some cat calls, and a whole lot of dog imitations going around.

 _They fucking love us_ , Don spoke.

I could hear the smirk in her voice, but there was something else edging it. She seemed to be feeling antsy, impatient, and nervous about something. I wonder what it could be. It's not like her to feel antsy or nervous about anything. I decided to quell my curiosity. She'll tell me when she's ready.

I laughed mentally. _**Indeed they do.**_

I turned attention back to the crowd and spoke. "Alright guys, are you sums a bitches ready?"

They responded as usual: cat calls, cheers, and whoops.

I grinned. The band started and we performed a few seconds of different cover songs, as a teaser. When they looked like they wanted to start a riot I laughed. "Alright let's give the people what they want."

The band started playing and the lighting lower even more. At the right time opened my mouth and started to sing.

 _Plastic blue invitations in my room._

 _I've been waiting here for you._

 _Reservations made for two._

 _Sunlight fading._

 _Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash._

 _You supply the rumors and I'll provide the wrath._

 _Romance is breaking every heart in two._

 _Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue._

 _Plastic blue conversations in my room._

 _Saving every tear for you._

 _Trusting every word untrue._

 _Twilight fading._

 _Fate changes faster than the death of light._

 _You provide the envy and I'll provide the spite._

 _Reflections cutting every face in two._

 _Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue._

The song ended and we started another with Mitchell, one of the guitar guys, during the male vocals.

Don't lie, don't lie to me now

Now I'm erasing you

Throwing those memories out

Out to start something new

I'm throwing those memories

Darling, don't lie to me

Darling, don't lie to me

Darling, don't lie to me

Darling don't

 **Breathe in slowly now**

 **Darling don't lie to me**

 **Breathe in slowly now**

 **Darling don't lie to me**

 **Inhale truth I plead**

 **For you're my only, hope**

 **Don't lie, don't leave**

Mind set on failure

The road you chose

Told me you loved me

Told me, no

 **Take your time I'm only dying**

 **Patiently I kneel here dying**

 **Curse the blind, you curse the blind**

 **Deep inside is where it lies**

 **Don't mind me, I'm only dying**

 **Don't mind me, I'm only dying**

 **(What got me into this mess that devoured me)**

 **Don't mind me, I'm only dying**

 **Don't mind me, I'm only dying**

 **(Lies and deceitful actions keep promising)**

 **What got me into this mess that devoured me** (darling, don't lie) 

**Lies and deceitful actions keep promising** (darling, don't lie) 

**What got me into this mess that devoured me** (darling, don't lie)

 **Lies and deceitful actions keep promising** (darling don't lie)

When the song finished we decided on another. Eventually we finished and every one was cheering. I laughed.

 _That's right love that shit_ , I thought. "So you assholes love the show?"

I heard many calls of what they would love to do with me and so forth.

I gave a devilish grin. "Well you motherfuckers haven't seen shit yet; get ya'lls asses back down here. The next time and I'll show you just how much of a wild, foul mouthed, hot headed, sexy, brunette stripper whore I really be," I said, using a few of the names I had heard them call out. I saw some -most- people in the audience adjust themselves. I winked and swore I heard a growl.

"Who the hell ever misses that shit I feel bad for, but until then let's get fucking wasted."

The actual music started playing and I hopped off the stage. I walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle Syd already had for me.

I drunk it and whooped in her ear. She finished helping her customer and turned to me. "Damn girl you trying to blow my ear drum?"

I smirked. "No…but I know something else of yours I would like to 'blow," I winked at her.

She laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm doing something later on today. My dad is trying to have a family gathering to 'discuss' everything. I really don't wanna go. I already know they are gonna ridicule me on my way of life. 'You're being ridiculous' or 'Your way of life is too provocative. You need saving from whatever demon that possessed you.' I hate my family."

"How about I tag along," I said, taking another shot.

"Neh, they are fucking bat shit crazy. I don't want them to ridicule and disgrace you too."

I clicked my tongue. "Let them. Everyone already thinks I'm bat shit crazy. Plus, if they think your life is 'provocative' then wait 'til they get a hold of me."

She sighed. "Bella, no." She is the only one who can call me that without getting the shit beat out of them.

 _Indeed_. There was a seductive purr added into her voice.

I rolled my eyes at both Don and her. "Look all I'm saying is that I know you don't wanna go alone. So just take me, plus you are gonna need some comedic entertainment…and what better way to lash out at your parents than to show them just how 'provocative' you can be." My eyes gleamed with mischief.

 _Yes, that's it. Earn us another night with our precious._

 _ **Yes,**_ I agreed, _ **another night with our precious…just not in the way you're thinking.**_

Syd rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only because I love spiting my family."

I cheered and poured two shots. Syd picked up one and grinned. "Whoop! Whoop! Cheers for spiting your parents."

We knocked back our shots like pros and slammed the glasses down.

"Isabella!" Oh shit its Ange.

I quickly hopped across the bar and grabbed my bottle to hide. I placed it under the bar and popped my head back up when she called me again.

"Yo, Ange. How's it goin'?"

She glared. "Don't 'Yo Ange' me! Why were you late by 2 hours AGAIN!?"

I grinned. "I had to visit my shrink. Its court mandated as you know. I couldn't change my time. He's a very busy man."

She crossed her arms in doubt. "Oh…I didn't know they found you a new one, they usually inform me on these things."

She didn't believe me. Typical.

"If you want the number, I can give it to you." I handed her the number. "Just ask for Hopkins." I smirked.

She snatched it and dialed the number. "Hello I would like to speak to Hopkins…Thank you…" she waited and glared at me. "Hi Mr. Hopkins, this is Angeleah Schmidt, Isabella Swan's boss…Yes, I was wondering if she had an appointment today…They usually tell me these things…She did, did she…Well that's good for her…No that was it…Alright thank you, goodbye."

She hung up the phone. "Alright Isabella you got lucky this time, but I will be watching you," she turned to walk away but stopped. "I'm glad to see you finally decided to get some more help for yourself." Then she walked away.

I laughed. She actually bought it, dumb bitch. She seriously thought I sought out extra 'help'. The multiple I had didn't help me with shit.

I snorted.

"She actually bought that? She's fucking stupider than I thought," Syd snorted.

I smirked at her. "Yeah she is. I always knew she was a dumb bitch."

We laughed.

Someone walked up to the bar and tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. She was pretty.

She had long brown hair with blonde highlights and pretty brown eyes. Her features looked like mine, what with the pale skin and short stature. I noticed she had a decent sized rack and a pretty slim build. She was dressed in a red Sleeping with Sirens shirt and blue skinny jeans that she paired with red chucks. Not bad.

She reminded me of me when I was younger.

I smiled at her. "What can I get you, Love?"

She blushed. She looked too innocent to be in a place like this. "Can I get a bottle of Jack Daniels, please, and a thing of Morgan?"

I smiled. "Sure. What's your name sweetheart?"

She blushed again. "Lizzy."

"Well Lizzy it's nice to meet you and I hope I get to see you again tonight," I said, handing her the bottles.

She giggled and walked away.

"Izzy," I looked over. It was Chris, a regular.

"Yo, what da fucks up guy," I said.

He smirked. "Nothin' much, besides lookin' at a sexy ass brunette with a foul mouth."

I laughed. "Watch it fucker. I'd hate ta have ta kill ya behind yer smart as comments."

I let my accent slide. I'm too lazy to keep it hidden.

He laughed. "Come on Izzy I got somebody I want ya ta meet. She's a real hellion like you."

I smirked at him. "Yo Syd I'll be back. I have to go give someone the Izzy seal of approval. Can you cover for me?"

She didn't say anything just nodded her head and continued cleaning a glass.

I hopped across the bar and untied my apron. I grabbed my bottle and followed him to their table. As we approached I spotted his usual group of friends. There was Mattie, Jason, Mitchel, and Mike. They were also regulars here.

"Yo guys I'm back with the lovely Ms. Izzy.," Chris said.

The guys whooped and took shots. I laughed. "Now where in da hell is this girl you told me about?"

He moved and sat down next to one of his friends. "She's right there," he said pointing his beer at her.

I looked over and saw Lizzy. I smiled and sat by her. She smiled back.

"So you're the lil' hellion Chrissie has been tellin' me about. You seem like an extremely nice girl ta me. Why are you hangin' out with these bone heads?"

She blushed. "I'm not really as bad as everyone-"She shrieked and looked at Mattie, who was behind her.

He winked at me.

"Ya fuckin' asshole. Don't you fuckin' poke me again or I'll break yer damn hand off and shove it up yer arse," Lizzy exclaimed.

I laughed. "Well you get the Izzy seal of approval."

She looked at me and blushed. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. It's just I hate being poked."

I smirked. "No problem. I'm glad to know there is somebody who can keep these jock straps in line when I'm not around," I drunk some more from my bottle.

She laughed, "So Izzy how did you come across these guys?"

I chuckled, remembering. "One night I was exploring around and ran into Chrissie's party and crashed it. I got drunk as hell and ended up fucking him later that night. I eventually woke up and had this guy kissing and touching me. I freaked the fuck out and tried to beat his ass, because I didn't remember anything from the night before. He was all like 'I didn't drug you, you came on to me.' After I calmed down we ate and all that good shit, we parted ways for months. Then when I started working here the asshole comes strolling in. We haven't lost contact since then."

Everyone was laughing at Chris' expense after the story, and I could have sworn I heard a growl. Don let out a slight whimpering sound that was so low I didn't think I really heard it. After a while I polished off my bottle and declined more alcohol from the guys. I didn't plan on getting too smashed tonight. On my way back to my station someone asked me to dance and I accepted, seeing that there wasn't anything to go at the bar. We made our way to the dance floor and had fun for a while.

I went back to the crew after Syd forced me away telling me she could handle the rest. I ended up dancing with them and making out with Lizzy on a dare. I saw Ange stalking around after a while and pretended like I was their waitress. When she left I made my way back to the bar, but not before I got Lizzy's number.


End file.
